Absolution
by froglady15
Summary: My responses to my very first attempt at a Drabble challenge with the We're Just Saiyan Google Community for October 26, 2014. It was fun and challenging! Ten word prompts. Some Cannon, some Alternate Universe- essentially whatever struck me at the moment. Just for fun! Hope you all enjoy! Pg-13 rating for language in a few of them.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Hello! Here are my responses to my very first attempt at BVDN on the We're Just Saiyan Google Community for October 26, 2014. It was fun and challenging!

For those of you who aren't familiar with the rules, the host had 10 prompts and gave a one word prompt at a time and those participating had 30minutes to respond but keep their responses to 100 words max. Sounds easy, right? Not so much! I am proud to say most of mine were around the 100 word mark.. A few were a little over the limit but it was still fun nonetheless!

Anyway, for everyone's amusement, here's my responses. The Author has the freedom to make them follow a pattern or not. Mine are fairly random… No real story line. I don't think I have the quickness of mind to be able to do that.. *Cough* check out Piccolo is Green and Malie3's Drabble submissions *Cough!*

Enjoy!

_**Prompt 1: Abandon**_

_What was he going to do? _

What would he do with a child? He had no idea how to interact with children, let alone the fact that he didn't even _like_ children. How many children and babies had he slain in his previous life before the gods had seen fit to exile him to this god forsaken mud ball? Up until this moment, the thought had never crossed his mind.

He snarled as he swallowed a wave of guilt.

Sure this life of domestication seemed to be good enough for Kakarott but he wasn't Kakarott; thank the gods for that! He was a warrior, not a doting family man with a mate and brat to keep content. That simply was not him and he resented the fact that _she_ was trying to box him into that life, no matter how unintentional she claimed it to have been.

He had training to do. He had goals to strive for and glory to achieve. Raising a brat and minding a mate did not fit into that agenda.

He had to leave. He had to leave to regain his sense of self and get his priorities back in order and he had to leave now.

Screw the woman and screw the brat; that was her problem. Not his.

With that, he set to her father's lab to see to leaving this horrible planet immediately.

_**Prompt 2: Slave**_

She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble at his intense scrutiny. Was this who she was meant to serve for the remainder of her life? _Great_, she lamented. She didn't know how to be sexy or alluring; especially to a barbarian of a man such as this!

She had always been a bit of a tease and a flirt but how could she when her instructions were "Please the Prince or die."? Maybe she _wanted _to die? She wondered at the possibility that death may be more pleasing to her than the thought of having to satisfy this prince as his slave.

_**Prompt 3: Black**_

She swallowed her fear and looked at him, actually looked. He was handsome.

His hair was the blackest black she had ever seen and she found herself wondering what it felt like with its gravity defying style. Was it soft or coarse?

She made eye contact with him then and noticed his eyes were a dark onyx too; as black as his hair. Despite her disgust at her current situation, she found his eyes to be intriguing. Never had she met someone with black eyes like his.

She wondered then if his eyes matched his heart?

_**Prompt 4: Pride**_

That was a new thought to him.

_Perhaps it may not be such a bad thing after all,_ he thought to himself. Kakarott had an heir and the potential in him was impressive to say the least. Who was to say that any child he produced would not also have the potential for exceptional strength and if he failed in this oncoming battle of the Androids then who would carry on his name and royal line and bring honor to the Saiyan race?

Perhaps it would be good for him; someone to pass along his heritage and history along to. Someone for him to train to succeed him.

An _heir._

_**Prompt 5: Archrival**_

Vegeta was convinced his whole life had become the joke of the universe, or so he had thought. He had always strived to be the best.

The best warrior, the best general, the best Saiyan, however that no longer held any meaning. He had always thought he was the best at everything until he had met _him_.

That was when his entire world had been turned upside down.

Now, watching him succumb to a heart virus that he had been warned about well in advance, instead of feeling glee that his archrival may fall, he felt something foreign to him.

_**Prompt 6: Immortality**_

Immortality. What a silly thing to wish for, he thought now with distain.

Vegeta remembered when that was all he wanted. The means to be able to defeat Frieza and take his place over all the universe as the supreme overlord of everything.

Now, with Kakarott gone since the defeat of Cell he was more than happy he hadn't gotten that wish. Not that he wished to die, however if Kakarott was having a blast in the afterlife in otherworld, now he had something to look forward to when his day came: An eternity of fighting Kakarott!

_**Prompt 7: Sacrifice**_

That stupid woman!

He had petitioned her the night before when he had briefly entered her chambers to not come out today!

As usual, she did not heed his warning or respect his wishes.

Vegeta watched in horror as Android Gero fired at her ship and it burst into flames.

He had a split second to react: Save her and his child or let them perish.

The fact that he was even considering sacrificing his pride and display such favor and weakness for them in front of everyone told him that this planet had done nothing but weaken him.

He was about to jump in then to save them when the older version of his son stepped in and grabbed them; bringing them to safety.

_**Prompt 8: Bad Man**_

"I am a baaad man, Woman," he growled, trying to figure out why she even had an interest in pursuing him and trying to decide whether or not he was amused, annoyed or turned on by her flirtatious antics these past few weeks. "Real bad. Rotten to the core."

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side and narrowed her eyes at him, pondering his words. "I don't think so,"

"I've fucked up a lot of people in my time; bad people. People like me; people who don't forget," he said quietly, almost regretfully.

"Well, be thankful you've been given a second chance then," she said, stepping forward and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

_**Prompt 9: Future Timeline**_

Bulma held the now soiled off-white glove close to her chest. It was all she had left of him now.

She had cursed her inability to help out since the first attack had happened. In all of their adventures she had been able to at least help out somehow. Now here she sat, useless as she watched all of her friends dwindle daily.

She pulled herself together and turned to her project. It was almost finished and then her brave son would travel back to their past timeline to fix all of this. Not only for all of their sakes and the sake of all humanity, but for _His_ sake as well.

_**Prompt 10: Absolution**_

"Hey, Vegeta, look! I guess this means you're one of the good guys now!" Goku said excitedly, pointing at the halo above Vegeta's head.

He scowled in shock. When he'd given his life for Bulma, Trunks and even Kakarott, he had done it without regret or even a second thought.

It had been his fault that Buu had been released.

All because of him and his petty rivalry and discontentment he'd only thought he'd had all these years.

It wasn't until he realized how much damage he'd caused that he had come to terms with that.

He hadn't done it to redeem himself, yet apparently he had.


End file.
